


Fated

by Rafiz_Sterna



Series: Yoseob and Namjoo [1]
Category: Apink, Beast | B2ST, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafiz_Sterna/pseuds/Rafiz_Sterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditakdirkan adalah hal terakhir yang harus dijalani. Sekalipun ada hal lain yang  kau kehendaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Terlalu banyak deskripsi –yang bisa saja membosankan- dan akhir yang mungkin tidak kalian suka.

****

**# cerita laki-laki itu.**

_Aku memujamu dengan segala kelebihanmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekuranganmu. Bahkan disetiap deru nafasku, selalu terselip doa agar kau tetap menjadi milikku._

**…**

Ini adalah  salah satu hari terburuk selama hidupku. Aku pikir ini adalah hal yang salah. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksakan keinginanku padanya. Kepada dunia.

Aku hanya ingin kami bersama di bawah ikatan yang jelas. Bahwa dia milikku dan aku miliknya. Memastikan benang merah yang kami buat. Namun takdir tidak merestui.

Aku terpuruk? Pasti. Kehilangan salah satu sumber yang selalu membuatku tersenyum akan berakibat fatal untuk kejiwaanku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk melengkapi banyak hal dihidup yang masih hijau ini. Sama seperti aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Keberadaannya sama penting dengan itu.

Hari ini,  _mood_ ku jatuh ke jurang paling dalam. Aku tertawa miris. Seorang Yang Yoseob selalu menyanyikan lagu tersedihnya sepanjang hari. Sekalipun lirik yang dibawakan bernada bahagia, semua itu akan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Menghadirkan tatapan penuh kasihan dari member yang lainnya.

Seharian in aku hanya diam. Ungkapan penuh iba dilayangkan untukku. Aku terkesan atas empati kalian, tapi itu tidak membantuku.

Kini aku terjebak dalam duniaku. Dunia yang dipenuhi rasa tidak rela untuk melepas orang yang selalu aku cintai. Aku tatap ragu layar ponsel. Terpampang jelas deret angka yang sudah aku hapal di luar kepala. Wajah pemiliknya mampu aku bayangkan dengan jelas sekarang. Senyum yang terbingkai pada wajah sempurnanya – _menurutku dia yang terbaik_ \- selalu sukses membuatku ikut menyunggingkan senyumku kemudian. Aromanya yang selalu menjadi penenangku. Suaranya yang menjadi sarapan wajib selama nyaris beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan sekarang aku menginginkan dia ada di sampingku sekarang. Mengenggam kedua tangannya, mendengarkan celotehannya yang terdengar istimewa ketika bibir yang kemerahan itu berbicara.

Aku tekan angka-angka yang kini berubah mengerikan dalam pandanganku. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi aku harus.

Terdengar nada tunggu. Yang setiap ketukan nadanya membuat  denyut nadiku makin cepat.

“Joo.”

Aku panggil namanya dalam nada biasanya. Berusahan menyembunyikan betapa kacaunya aku di sini.

“Yoseob  _oppa_. Aku baru saja mau menghubungimu.”

Lirihnya manis. Bahkan suaranya makin mempesona malam ini. Aku hanya tertawa –lagi-. Dia terdengar baik-baik saja. Sementara aku? Bahkan kata ‘menyedikan’ tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku sekarang.

“Apa kabar? Apa kau sehat?”

Tanyaku kemudian. Lidahku sebenarnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata demi kata pada kalimat barusan. Sadar bahwa lisan ini tidak akan pernah bisa memanggilnya ‘ _chagi_ ’ sayangku.

“Aku? Tentu saja sehat. Kau juga harus sehat,  _oppa_.”

Terdengar jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya. Aku menunggunya berbicara.

“ _Oppa_ , mengenai kemarin…”

Kalimatnya teputus. Ucapnya makin pelan diantara panggilan telepon malam ini. Aku cemas. Hati kecilku berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun yang sanggup membuatku kehilangan nilai rasionalku. Padahal aku tahu pasti adegan yang akan terjadi.

“ _Ne_? Namjoo, aku mendengarkanmu.”

Cih! kenapa aku malah bicara seperti itu? Namjoo, kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku mohon, jangan katakan kalimat yang menghancurkan aku.

“ _Oppa_ , ayo kita bersikap wajar seperti sebelum pacaran.”

Katanya tanpa perubahan suara yang berarti. Aku makin terhenyak di kursiku. Inilah yang aku takutkan.

“Mana mungkin bisa begitu, Joo.”

Bantahku tegas. Itu kalimat terbaikku untuknya saat ini. Hening yang ada. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padnya. Yang pasti sekarang aku merasa, hancur. Gelap malam ini sama gelapnya dengan hatiku.

“Selamat malam, Yoseob  _oppa_.”

Itu kalimat terakhirnya yang hanya untukku. Kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya bukan lagi milikku.

_‘Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja dan tetap bisa melihatku, ya… Aku tidak bisa…’_

Batinku bersuara. Aku remas ponsel yang baru saja memperdengarkan suaranya itu. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu kami mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat ini. Pembicaraan terakhir sebagai pasangan. Malam ini kami mengakhiri hubungan.

**…**

**# Cerita perempuan itu**

_Seumpama mariuana aku mengangap pentingnya dirimu untuk kehidupanku. Kendali normal atas pikiranku sepenuhnya ada di kamu. Tapi, ketika harus kehilanganmu, aku kehilangan lebih dari sekedar setengah jiwa._

**…**

Kata yang lain, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi, masalah ini tidak semudah kalian melihatnya. Aku –dan Yoseob  _oppa_ \- yang menjalaninya. Mata sembabku tidak bisa disembunyikan dengan mudah. Semalam Eunji membantuku mengkomresnya dengan kain dingin untuk menguranginya. Beruntung penata rias yang menemani kami hari ini juga mampu menyembunyikan kantong mata ini dengan setumpuk  _make up_  yang tidak bisa aku bedakan namanya.

Aku terlalu kacau untuk fokus pada hal yang lain. Gumpalan daging yang mengisi kepala ini hanya sibuk mencerna mengenai aku dan Yoseob  _oppa_.

Seseorang yang menjadi canduku. Seseorang yang menjadi salah satu syarat mutlak untukku bisa menjalani hidup. Terkesan terlalu melebihkan, tapi seperti itulah keyataannya. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku merasa sebagian jiwaku – _yang tidak bisa aku temukan_ \- ada padanya. Semakin kami menjalani hubungan ini, semakin aku yakin dia adalah jodoh yang ditakdirkan untukku. Tentu saja aku bahagia mengetahui orang yang selalu bersamaku adalah orang yang juga mencintaiku.

Senyumnya yang menawan mampu mengobrak-abrik hatiku lalu bisa kembali menatanya kesusunan terbaik. Dua buah manik matanya yang beriris kecoklatan itu selalu memancarkan ketenangan untukku dan banyak hal lain yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Kharismanya membuat aku nyaman disampingnya.

Selesai menjalani jadwal terakhir,  langsung disambung dengan sederet latihan yang harus aku dan tim ku jalani. Dengan susah payah aku menyeret raga ini untuk tiba di asrama tepat waktu. Malam makin pekat, bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah dini hari. Teman setimku yang lain sudah tidur dengan nyenyak di masing-masing kasurnya. Sementara aku merenung sendirian di ruang tengah dengan kondisi buruk. Mungkin jika aku keluar dengan dandanan seperti ini tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku sebagai salah satu anggota A Pink yang bernama Kim Namjoo.

Aku yang sekarang adalah Namjoo si-depresi. Depresi karena akan kehilangan seseorang yang aku yakini sebagai jodohku. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan hal semacam ini, mengenai jodoh, begitu kata Chorong  _eonnie_. Tapi kita tidak tahu kan, apakah mentalku ini semuda usiaku? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Keputusan yang kami ambil ini tidak semudah membalik telur di penggorengan. Rasa sakit pasti ada di saat pertama kita memutuskan takdir yang kita buat saling mengikat kita berdua. Akan ada banyak bekas yang tinggalkan. Bekas yang tidak akan hilang selamanya.

Kini pandanganku beralih dari jendela yang di luarnya terlihat terang benderang, ke ponselku yang memperlihatkan aku dan Yoseob  _oppa_  beberapa minggu yang lalu. Di situ terlihat aku yang bahagia dengan senyumnya yang selalu menjadi obat penenangku.

Selalu ada pemikiran untuk tidak melakukan hal yang akan semakin membuatku depresi ini. Tapi, ini keputusan kami atas banyak kepentingan. Ada banyak hal yang bergantung dari berakhirnya hubungan ini. Rasa raguku bertabrakan dengan keadaan itu.

Ketika kami berdua dipanggil kedalam ruangan yang sama. Membicarakan hal yang bernada positif dan negatif mengenai hubungan ini. Ditanyai berbagai macam hal. Seperti,

_Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?_

_Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika memenuhi takdir untuk bersama?_

Seperti itu lah. Dan pertanyaan yang diajukan makin lama membuatku makin kesulitan bernafas. Bahkan aku hanya sanggup mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat saja. Aku ketakutan. Tanganku gemetaran dan dibalas genggaman lebih erat oleh Yoseob  _oppa_. Dia mencoba memberikan aku ketenangan. Padahal tangannya – _yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya_ \- itu mengatakan kejujurannya padaku.

Hingga berlangsung selama 30 menit, kami permisi keluar kepada empat orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Kalimat terakhir yang kami ucapkan sebelum mengucapkan kalimat permisi adalah,

“Beri kami waktu. Kami akan menjalankan apa yang kalian mau.”

Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca ketika melangkahkan kakiku dari ruangan yang baru saja menghakimi kami. Langkahku limblung sebelum akhirnya bisa ditahan oleh Yoseob  _oppa_  agar tidak jatuh. Sedangkan Yoseob  _oppa_  tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia terdiam saja. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan kiriku hingga ke kantin perusahaan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang lain. Kemudian mendudukkan aku disalah satu kursi kosong dan kembali menggenggam kedua tangaku dengan erat. Aku tahu, dia sedang menguatkan dirinya. Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak tahan. Aku menangis di hadapannya. Air mataku berlinang. Terjun bebas melewati tulang pipiku karena gravitasi. Aku terus menangis tersedu tanpa mengaharapkan Yoseob akan menghentikannya. Dia masih diam. Kami sama-sama tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Keputusan itu mutlak. Kami bisa saja egois dengan melakukan apa yang kami kehendaki. Tapi… Lagi-lagi kami di hadapkan pada kata ‘tapi’.

Ini sudah lewat seminggu. Satu minggu waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk mengurangi apa yang ada diantara kami. Mengurangi intensitas pertemuan. Mengurangi rasa yang ada dimasing-masing hati. Mengurangi rasa sakit. Satu minggu ini seperti menaburkan antibiotik, yah kurang lebih seperti itu.

Hanya mengurangi, bukan menghapus.

Ponselku bergetar. Sebuah nomor tak asing masuk.

_Yoseob oppa calling._

Aku tatap lekat-lekat layar ponsel. Jika aku bertanya pada perasaanku, tentu aku belum siap. Tidak akan pernah siap dengan perpisahan ini. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Namun, kami tidak bisa melawan takdir yang ditakdirkan mengenai hal ini. Aku harus kuat.

Aku putuskan untuk menjawab paggilannya pada detik ke lima. Diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

“Joo.”

Ucapnya pertama kali. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat tidak rela membiarkan suara ini kelak tak lagi menjadi miliku. Aku merasa kedua mataku mulai berair. Menggenangi sudut mataku dengan cepat. Segera aku hapus. Mencoba menguatkan aku. Bahkan hanya mendengar suaranya bisa membuat aku seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya suara itu selalu menenangkan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika beberapa waktu kedapan hubungan kami terakhir?

“Yoseob  _oppa_. Aku baru saja mau menghubungimu.”

Kilahku. Lisan ini tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku. Aku bersikap seolah aku siap. Padahal mungkin aku yang paling tidak mau menjalankan hal ini.

“Apa kabar? Apa kau sehat?”

Tanyanya dalam suara yang sepertinya, bergetar? Entahlah. Indera suaraku hanya bisa menangkapnya cepat dan menyimpannya biak-baik dalam ingatan sebelum aku melupakan suaranya yang hanya untukku itu.

“Aku? Tentu saja sehat. Kau juga harus sehat,  _oppa_.”

Jawabku kemudian. Aku selipkan ekspresi ceria di kalimat terakhirku. Mencoba membuatnya tenang meski aku ragu akan berhasil. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Yoseob  _oppa_  sepertinya tidak mencoba untuk mengatakannya padaku. Tapi ini harus.

“ _Oppa_ , mengenai kemarin…”

Aku memancingnya. Kami berdua harus sama-sama siap ketika keputusan ini kami pilih. Kami kembali terdiam. Berkutat dengan masing-masing pikiran. Mencari susunan kalimat terbaik yang sebisa mungkin tidak akan menyakiti yang lain. Hingga akhirnya aku pikir percuma karena kami sudah sama-sama sakit semenjak dudukkan berdua pada ruangan terkutuk itu.

“ _Ne_? Namjoo, aku mendengarkanmu.”

Suaranya makin pelan. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menghadapi Yoseob  _oppa_  yang seperti ini. Namun, pada akhirnya kalimat yang sudah aku siapkan keluar juga.

“ _Oppa_ , ayo kita bersikap wajar seperti sebelum pacaran.”

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dadaku sesak ketika mengatakan kepadamu,  _oppa_. Kau tahu bagaimana aku. Aku menahan tangisanku dengan mengggit bibir bagian bawah. Tapi air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan akhirnya lolos dan tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

“Mana mungkin bisa begitu, Joo.”

Yoseob  _oppa_  protes. Nadanya meninggi. Aku tahu akan seperti ini. Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak percaya jika hubungan kita harus kandas seperti ini. Aku tak tahan mendengarkan hening yang labih lama lagi yang tercipta diantara kami.

“Selamat malam, Yoseob  _oppa_.”

Aku menangis dalam senyap. Sendirian diruang tengah dalam kegelapan. Memeluk kedua kakiku sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lututku.

_‘Bodoh. Apa kau tahu, mengatakan hal seperti itu sulit?’_

Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bicara. Hatiku terlalu takut. Ketika kalimatku bisa menyakiti aku dan orang lain.

Malam ini, aku kehilangan obat penenangku. Menghancurkannya kebentuk yang sepertinya tidak bisa aku jangkau.

**…**

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak pandai merangkai kata untuk ide cerita yang bertajub romance. Terlalu kaku. Aku pikir begitu. Ada ide untuk ff romance selanjutnya? Mungkin akan aku buatkan jika ada yang meminta.  
> Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bagus. Jadi, tolong berikan pendapat kalian dengan mengisikan kolom komentar di bawah.


End file.
